


The Creation of, Adam and Eve… Adam and Steve… Tony and Steve!

by ayuwensayk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuwensayk/pseuds/ayuwensayk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Beginning Howard created a Super-Soldier and then he created a man in his image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creation of, Adam and Eve… Adam and Steve… Tony and Steve!

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted but not first written. Just something silly, hope it doesn't offend.

In the beginning, of this story, war engulfed the earth. Then an engineer named Howard met a scientist named Erskine, and an idea that was to end the war was born. And the scientist created a serum and the engineer built a vessel. And together they were to fashion a super weapon. 

And Howard said, “Let there be light,” and there, from the vessel came a light. And the military man saw that the light was good. And Howard turned the control and the light grew strong. Howard called the light from the vessel a success, and the military man called the success a Super-Soldier. And then there was a “Hail Hitler”, and a gun shot was heard, and the Super-Solider sprang into action.

And Erskine said, to the Super-Soldier, “Let there be a chance for you save the world, and let you separate the evil men from the good men.” And Erskine influenced the Super-Soldier to do his best and always be a good man, a great man, a man who fought for the freedom of all. And so it was. And Erskine died knowing that he helped change the world for a better future.

And the Super-Soldier said, “Let the Soldiers of the Allied Nations unite under the banner of freedom and fight for their rights, and let all bullies who oppress their right to freedom be cast out.” And so it was. The Military man called this a success for the allied forces. And the wars that were fought were over and the Allied nations rejoiced together. And the Civilians saw that this was good.

And the Super-Soldier said, to his men, “Let the Civilians sprout their right to freedom. And should the enemies of freedom rise again, our Special Forces group will bear arms once again and smite the seed of evil.” And so it was. The Super-Soldiers Special Forces group, named the Howling Commandos, brought forth the destruction of their enemy Hydra, who yielded to the Heroes of freedom, and the lands once again bore the rights of freedom in which is theirs’ according to their kind. And the Super-Soldier and the Howling Commandos saw that this was good. But there was one thing left to do.

And the Super-Solider said, “Let there be one last fight to finally separate the Red Skull from the good skull. And let me fly over his secret base and destroy his plans and then we will all finally be free of his terror for all the coming days and years.” And so it was. But then he said to Howard, “Let me ask for your help one last time, you are a pilot as well as an engineer, so be my pilot who flies me into his territory.” And so Howard promised his help. And Howard made good on his promise because he was the only pilot crazy enough to fly into enemy territory. The Super-Soldier met up with the Red Skull and the two fought, one for light and one for dark. But the Red Skull escaped to his airship and planned to bomb the great cities of the wold. But the Super-Soldier thwarted his plan and sent him into the abyss. And the Super-Solider saw that it was good. But the airship was going down and heading for the frozen ocean. And the Super-Soldier went down, there was no way out.

And Howard said, “Let us go forth and find the hero that saved our freedom, and thwarted the Red Skulls evil plans.” So Howard created the great sea vessel and every year he went out to the frozen ocean in search of freedom’s hero. Over the years the waters grew more and more frozen, solid down to the Earth’s core according to his scans. And Howard saw that it was no good. And everyone tried over and over again to convince Howard that the Super-Soldier was gone, and eventually Howard gave up. And freedom’s hero was lost to the icy depths of the frozen ocean, and there was nothing to be done. And years later Howard met a girl.

And Howard said, “Let us be wedded.” And she agreed. And so it was. And Howard and his wife lived together in a big mansion and made lots of money as Howard started a company selling weapons to the military. And the beasts of the earth bought these weapons and upon this began new wars, according to their wills and Howard got richer and richer, and saw this as good.

Then Howard said, to his wife, “Let us make a baby in our image, after our likeness. And let him have dominion over my company and wealth, when he comes of age and after my death and over the weapons and all of the earth.”

So Howard and his wife created a baby in their own image,  
in the image of Howard they created him;  
small and male they created him.

And Howard said, “Behold, I have been given a son, Tony”. And the media blessed him. And the media said to Howard and his wife, “Let Tony be successful and smart and fill the earth with new wonders and have dominion over your company and wealth when he comes of age and after your death.” And so it was.

And Tony grew up smart and successful and without love from his parents. And he had no real friends because he was always such an asshole even though he was years younger than his classmates. And he became an engineer to gain his father’s attention and approval. And he saw that this did not work. And he became introverted and lonely and an alcoholic and didn’t trust anyone. And then his parents died in a crash and he inherited his father’s company and created a bad reputation for himself but a good name for his company. And he made weapons and sold them all over the world. And then he was in an explosion while in a war zone, and he was abducted.

And his captors said, “Build us weapons and you may have your freedom.” And Tony refused, and they tutored him. For three months they held him captive, with another engineer named Yinsen who saved his life by hooking up a car battery to his chest as the explosion left him dying. Tony’s captors kept on pushing him to build them weapons and he kept on refusing, and they kept on tutoring him. And Yinsen helped him and influenced him to be a better man, a good man, a great man, a man who would help others. Then Tony found out that these terrorists had the weapons that he created, and he did not know how they go their hands on them but he vowed to stop them. And he finally agreed to their demands, and Tony was given everything he needed to build a suit to escape their prison. And so Tony escaped but Yinsen did not. Yinsen died, but he died knowing that he changed Tony for the better, to create a better future. And so it was.

And Tony worked his hardest in honour of Yinsen and he stopped making weapons in order to protect people in a different way, a way that could not be sold to terrorists. And Tony destroyed all the terrorists. And he saw that this was good.


End file.
